


Only One

by A_Lawliet



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:14:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29083731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Lawliet/pseuds/A_Lawliet
Relationships: Ahkmenrah (Night at the Museum)/Original Character(s), Ahkmenrah/You
Kudos: 4





	Only One

You ran towards the Egyptian exhibition of the British museum. Ahkmenrah ran next to You, but then suddenly stops when you enter the exhibition hall.  
‘Ahkmenrah?’ A female voice asks.  
‘Mother?’ Ahk sighs stunned.  
The woman ran up to her son to hug him.  
Then a man came into view. ‘My son. At last.’ Ahkmenrah hugs his father.  
‘Mother father, these are my friends.’ He moved to stand next to you and placed a hand on your lower back. ‘And this is (y/n).’ He smiles down at you, making you blush a little.  
‘Ahkmenrah?’ A voice calls surprised.  
Suddenly you see ahks face change, he looks both shocked and terrified. A beautiful woman came in from behind a pillar.  
‘Ow my love!’ She cried running up to Ahk and embracing him. You look in terror at the scene. When she pulls away from ahkmen, she turns to you. ‘Thank you so much for bringing my fiancé back to me.’ She took your hands in hers. You tried to contain your feelings but you could feel the tears were starting to build up and the look of abject terror was readable in your eyes. ‘I must thank you, I do. Without you it would not have been possible.’ She hugs you but your arms are stiff in the possision they were left in when she dropped your hands.  
She turns away and goes back to stand next to ahks parents. Everyone now was paying attention to her, so when you thought no one looked, you quietly backed away and ran down the hall.

Ahkmenrah pov  
I saw (y/n) run down the hall. Tears starting to run down her face. How could I have been so stupid to forget to tell her I had a fiancé before I died. The many happy moments with her made me forget my past. Right now my parents were explaining the works of the tablet to Larry and the others, but I didn’t have ear for it.  
‘May we talk?’ I asked Mairell.  
‘Of course’, she smiled at me. I took her aside so no one could hear us.  
‘Look, I know you may not like to hear it. But you and my parents have been asleep for a couple of thousand years and... I’ve met someone else. I promised to love you until Horus would do us part. But now we have died and I love another.’  
I expected her to scream, yell at me, hit me across the face, but she didn’t.  
‘It is the girl isn’t it.’ She asks.  
‘Yes it is.’  
‘I saw the way you look at her when she wasn’t looking, and I saw the way she did when you weren’t looking, it’s the same. You should go after her.’  
I nodded at her. Glad she understood and ran as fast as I could in the direction (y/n) went in.  
I asked some exhibitions if they had seen her, they told me she was seen on the steps of the museum. I carefully stepped forward, trying not to make her run away again. I sat down next to her and placed an arm around her waist like use to, but she shrugged it off. ‘Why are you here with me, you have a fiancé to go to’ she said bitterly  
‘There is nothing between me and her, the marriage between her and me was arranged to make our reign stronger but we died before we married’  
‘Why are you telling me this, what does it matter go you what i think of you and another woman.’  
‘I want you to understand that there is no other woman. That you are my only one. My only love.’  
She stared at me with wide eyes: ‘Do you mean that?’  
I leaned in and before our lips met I said: ‘i mean it.’


End file.
